


【Venom/暴卡】第一次接触

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: cp： Riot x Carlton第一次接触PWP一发完，有点剧情是暴卡。这篇文发布于2018-10-30 这是备份第三人称，上帝视角。正剧向的衍生，在Riot附身在小女孩身上并进入Carlton的公司，两人第一次见面，Riot并成功和Carlton融合之后的妄想。我流OOC，滤镜八百米厚不喜误入！！





	【Venom/暴卡】第一次接触

——————————————————————————————————————————

他的人类，不，准确说是他的宿主正在兴奋地喘息着。

他的瞳孔因为兴奋和恐惧交织的情绪微微收缩，但是在看到银灰色的冰凉粘稠的象征着共生体的液体突然从小女孩的皮肤和四肢出现的瞬间。

Riot听到了一声类似于喘不过气一样的吐息。

这位脾气暴躁的共生体星球上的领袖接触到了他的皮肤，先从手指开始，银灰色的液体逐渐的侵占了Carlton的衣服与身体的缝隙，攀附上他的胸膛和纤细的脖颈，溶于皮肤表面，然后消失。

Riot觉得他有些可笑，竟会觉得他们星球上的生物会乖乖的和人类这样愚蠢的生物融合，然后完成他们迁徙的美梦——哦，太荒唐了，而他的宿主，正是这一切荒唐的来源。

人类的皮肤表面附着着细细的汗水，是冰凉的，是恐惧和兴奋的产物。Carlton紧紧的抓着自己胸口的布料，跪倒在地面上。Riot感觉到了他的宿主在微微的颤抖，胸膛剧烈起伏，甚至张开嘴喘息，吐出与这个空间截然不同的浑浊的热气。Carlton预感到自己要死了，他会和他的那些作为实验品的流浪汉一样做出扭曲的姿势，或者痛苦，尖叫，脊柱扭曲，挣扎，然后五脏六腑都流出来——

但是没有，什么都没发生。

Riot侵占了他的身体的每一块内脏每一处细胞每一片皮肤，读取了他的记忆，脆弱的人类毫无防备，甚至还在欢欣鼓舞的欢迎他的到来。他在他的身体里，重复他的名字，“Carlton。”

他的人类战栗了一下。

Riot想和这个新宿主玩一玩。

于是他就这么做了，从皮肤表层溢出的银灰色液体将他重重的摁倒在冰凉的墙面上，与其说是摁倒，不如说是扔破布娃娃一样将他的宿主摔在了墙上，但在他的后脑勺砸向墙面的时候Riot形成的触手缓冲了一下，并没有摔伤Carlton。当然这些，对于极度兴奋和恐惧的对他们共生体忠心耿耿的科研人员来说，是不会被注意到的。但无所谓，或许Riot在玩腻之后会控制他寻找下一个宿主，也许比他更优秀更强壮更好对付。

Carlton在感觉到那些冰凉的他无比熟悉的共生体贴着他的皮肤，将西装外套和衬衫粗暴地撑破撕开的时候呻吟出声，他被悬空在墙面上，正好在一个绷紧脚尖才能够到地面的高度，不上不下，他艰难的喘息着，想要求饶，似乎有自己打消了这个想法。很快他的所有的皮肤都裸露在实验室走廊冰冷的空气中，Riot不回去顾虑他的宿主的想法，他足够强大，足以无视他的宿主情绪的变化。那些银灰色的液体形成的触手像吸盘一样的找上人类的乳头，将那两粒淡褐色的东西弄得湿漉漉的红肿起来，尖锐的刺痛和酥麻的快感让从未经历过这些的Carlton轻轻地抽噎了一下，伸手抓住在自己裸露的胸口作乱的那两根粗壮的触手，然后两只胳膊被Riot粗暴的甩在了墙面上被分出来的一根出售死死的钉在墙面上。

“嘿……嘿，你想干什么……？”

Carlton尝试友好的和他的共生体交流，但没得到任何回应。他的鼻尖因为兴奋和恐慌布满了密密的汗水，苍白的脸色衬托着嘴唇显得病态的红，Riot分化出巨大的脑袋凑得极近，看着将他们带到地球上来的胆大妄为的人类，他的宿主不停的喘着气，长长的睫毛几乎要扫到他自己的眼睑，漂亮的眼睛却闪着疯狂的光，好像要一下子记住他的样子，又显得忠心耿耿。他的额头豆大的汗珠滑落，滴落下来，融入托举着他的银灰色的液体中。在Riot将他向上托举，分化出的手抚摸过他的肌肉分布匀称的瘦削的身体，突出的胯骨和漂亮的腰线的时候，他终于张开嘴想要求饶。但没什么用，空荡荡的实验室，除了他利用过的那个小女孩的尸体，再没其他人。

“服从我。”

他说。

那根通过他读取的别人的记忆模拟出来的粗长的阴茎捅开人类柔软脆弱的甬道的时候，Carlton绷紧了小腿拼命地夹紧臀部，但没用，他越是这样Riot越喜欢用更加粗暴的方式让他放松，他将他的两腿狠狠地拉开，劈开一样。Carlton感觉自己的大腿被狠狠地撕扯，像是小孩把尿的姿势举起来，强迫他接受这些。从没有往这方面想也没空往这方面想的Carlton僵直着身体，根本不知道该做什么来迎合他的共生体，或者说是取悦。

然后被他的共生体狠狠地劈开，被顶到柔软的肚腹，被他日日夜夜研究的向往的东西占满，像是开膛破肚，每一块肉都展现在Riot面前，甚至是他的思想。

他们之间不存在磨合，不存在任何交流和沟通，他不需要。

同样的，他也不需要控制他的宿主的痛觉，如果疼痛可以让这个百分百迎合他的中性公告的科研人员记住它，那Riot乐意将他的感官都调到最大。

“嗯……啊……啊哈……”他的宿主终于发出了一声像是呻吟一样的喘息，尾音拉长了颤颤巍巍的抖着，带着男性有的声线，但Riot觉得很是好听。他进的那么深，一下子挤开从未有人造访过的黏腻湿热的甬道，贪婪的肠肉紧紧地咬着他不让他往里深入，Riot模拟出来的鸡蛋大的龟头准确的顶到了他的前列腺，Carlton闭紧了眼睛发出一声短促的气音，大腿根都因为疼痛颤抖起来。接着他又尝试着找方法想要迎合他的意思，笨拙的想要调整姿势稳住重心，但Riot不会给他那些多余的时间。

Riot慢慢的用他的手抚摸过他的皮肤，他的宿主有着常年呆在室内才有的苍白的肤色，不健康的，但身材很是匀称，颇和他的胃口。他掐着柔软的腿根抚摸过会阴处，粗长的那根慢慢地从被他撕扯开还留着血的甬道退出来，在会阴处慢慢的磨蹭，将下身弄得湿漉漉的滴着他分泌出的粘液，又直直的捅进去，全部顶进肠肉里，直接顶到肠肉深处凸起的前列腺的一点。

“嗯……！！”Carlton被刺激的双眼翻白，前面的阴茎甚至在这样粗暴的对待下硬了起来，绷直了腿又被操的强行放松，他的速度太快，将他刚刚放松的身体又操的绷紧了，Riot发出了不满的一声低吼，更加凶狠的将绞紧的黏腻的肠肉操的松软，无法抗拒他的动作。Carlton感觉到疼，疼的他绷紧身体，又被粗暴的插入强行放松接受他的共生体，反反复复，他崩溃的开始流泪，却并不痛恨。他的浑身都泛起了即将高潮的粉红色，陌生的快感让他哭叫出来。

“慢点……！哈啊…慢点……啊……”

他胡乱地喘息着，被他粗暴的动作弄得乱了手脚，鼻尖几乎要贴着Riot分化出来的脑袋和肩膀，之前紧紧地盯着Riot的漂亮的眼睛溢满了分泌出来的生理泪水，流了满脸。他分化出来的触手紧紧地捆着他乱动的身体，就算Carlton因为疼痛挣扎也没松开半分，在白皙的皮肤上留下青紫的勒痕。

他分化出来的手捏住他的下巴，强迫他的宿主张大嘴巴接受他的吻。过长的舌头直接顶入人类柔软湿热的口腔里，顶到了喉咙，几乎要让Carlton条件反射的干呕，人类好看的眼睛留出更多的泪水，但还是紧紧的盯着他，像是盯着自己的猎物。同样的Riot也这样看着他，捏着他的脖子将他提得更高，Carlton非常温顺的迎合他的动作，艰难的吻着在他的口腔里搜刮着唾液的那条舌头，这甚至不是接吻，而是单方面的霸占。

他几乎要喘不过来气，目光甚至都无法聚焦，却从来没有喝令Riot离开，这位勤勤恳恳全身心投入到他们这些生物上的科研人员，全盘的接纳他对他的一切过分的举动，没有任何他寄主的其他人类的恐惧的神情，半点都没有。

Riot问，“Carlton，我是谁？”

那根阴茎顶着他的前列腺，反复的碾压研磨着那块软肉，Carlton难以招架这样猛烈的快感扯着嗓子沙哑的喘，最终让他射了出来。他的宿主被他银灰色的液体包裹着融化在他的身体里，人类潮湿的双手紧紧的抱着他的脖子像是暴风雨中抱紧最后一块浮木，努力地张大嘴巴迎合他，丝毫没有畏惧的意思。会阴处被插得红肿，翻出使用过度的颜色，因为重力的缘故那根阴茎进的越来越深，几乎在小腹顶出一个暧昧的弧度。Carlton被他的长长的舌头舔的湿漉漉的，打理的一丝不苟的头发都毛毛躁躁的，衣服碎片散乱在地上，整个人像是黏在他身上一样趴伏着，融化在他身体里。

他将他的宿主翻了过来背朝着他，摁在已经被人类捂热了的墙壁上，拥有着漂亮曲线的瘦削的脊背就在他的唇齿之下，那块被磨得软烂了的红肿的肠肉和他本人一样还紧紧地夹着他的阴茎，有一种想再来一次的意味。他的舌尖缓缓地舔弄过Carlton白皙的后脖颈，将他留下痕迹的地方都舔弄一遍，并不着急吃掉他的肝脏和大脑去寻找下一个宿主。

他的宿主贴着墙壁，回过头，他抓住Riot捏着他肩膀的手，那些银灰色的液体融化了又渐渐地流入他的指缝，像是十指相扣的意思。Carlton喘息艰难，鼻尖和耳朵都红透了，分布着密密的汗珠，甚至还有他刚刚留下的青紫的痕迹。

Riot从他的身体里慢慢的往外退，那根模拟人类的阴茎离开深红色的还渗着血的肠肉，逐渐变成细小的分支然后消失。失去了支撑的Carlton差点从墙壁上跌下去，然后被那些银灰色的液体包裹起来，几乎要融化在里面。

Carlton看着他，沙哑着嗓子慢慢的说，“Riot。”

-END-


End file.
